More dots and hair
by Therealshippertrash
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have puberty...what will happen to their relationship, and their clothes and superhero suits?(Rated T just in case)
1. Finding Out

**(hi im new this is my first story i will try to fiqure out how to make a 2nd chapter xD)**

Adrien woke up feeling stiff,huge,and more hungry then usual,he was wearing a grey tank top and blue shorts, he would wear those clothes because they were too big for him but now they were too tight. _jeez_ what happened he thought but was caught off guard from his yawning and he saw hair under his arm-pits he freaked screamed and fell off the bed with a loud _thud_ Nathalie opened the door,

"What happened?!"she asked.

"Nathalie i need a shaver i have hair on my arm-pit!"

"Sir Adrien, if you shave it off more will come on plus, i bet your not the only one anyways..."

he didn't believe her and was going to protest but he was going to be late, so he quickly got was getting up from the the floor and fell again his legs hurt

After a few times when he was stable he got the hang of it he slowly got out the door to the dinning table to open the fridge to see a small salad he sighed he was not in the mood to have small food he needed more,but he didn't have a choice so he just ate it and left

He walked to school because he wanted to exam his legs they seemed skinnier and longer he felt...taller,did he have a growth spurt?He looked up and saw Marientte not paying attention and bumping right into him dropping all of his books and hers,he saw her blush he thought it was cute,

"S-sorry..."she apologized he smiled at her cuteness,

"It's ok,I wasn't paying attention either."

he said,she twirled her curl and he decided to exam Marinette,she looked a bit taller and more curvy,same as Alya that's why she wore a bigger different outfit today,but Marinette..Adrien blushed at the thought, Marinette was wearing the same clothes,the same tight clothes."I should get going..."Adrien said,

"Same here..."Marinette blushed,they both were going to school side-by-side which made it even more awkward Adrien decided to break the silence,"Did you feel a bit...odd this morning?"he asked,Marinette looked up with that same blush on her face,"Yeah...kinda you too?"she asked,he nodded Alya just laughed

Finally arrived at school everyone looked different exept for Marinette and Adrien,

their gym teacher was at the front door,"We are doing swimming first when everyone gets here so go to your locker rooms and change into you swimming suit and trunks,"the lady directed.

"Yes,Madam"Adrien and Marinette say at the same time

they did what she said with a nervous farewell to each guys were the first to get dressed so they were going to start.

The coach asked who would like to go first no one raised their hand it seems like they were hugging themselves, _she was right about me not being the only one_ ,Adrien thought.

(In the girls locker room)

"Alya this suit is too tight!"

"Well,it's your old one didn't you buy a new one?"the girl asked

"Why would I?"she asked,

"OHMYGOSHMARI you had a growth sport,DUH!"

Marinette looked dumbfounded,she looked at herself up and down then Alya,

"You're gonna have to deal with it for now,"

"I CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS,"

"especially infront of Adrien..."

Alya smiled at her

"Dont worry,"

they walk out of the locker room together, _this is gonna be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2

**(hi im new this is my first story i will try to fiqure out how to make a 2nd chapter xD)**

Adrien woke up feeling stiff,huge,and more hungry then usual,he was wearing a grey tank top and blue shorts, he would wear those clothes because they were too big for him but now they were too tight. _jeez_ what happened he thought but was caught off guard from his yawning and he saw hair under his arm-pits he freaked screamed and fell off the bed with a loud _thud_ Nathalie opened the door,

"What happened?!"she asked.

"Nathalie i need a shaver i have hair on my arm-pit!"

"Sir Adrien, if you shave it off more will come on plus, i bet your not the only one anyways..."

he didn't believe her and was going to protest but he was going to be late, so he quickly got was getting up from the the floor and fell again his legs hurt

After a few times when he was stable he got the hang of it he slowly got out the door to the dinning table to open the fridge to see a small salad he sighed he was not in the mood to have small food he needed more,but he didn't have a choice so he just ate it and left

He walked to school because he wanted to exam his legs they seemed skinnier and longer he felt...taller,did he have a growth spurt?He looked up and saw Marientte not paying attention and bumping right into him dropping all of his books and hers,he saw her blush he thought it was cute,

"S-sorry..."she apologized he smiled at her cuteness,

"It's ok,I wasn't paying attention either."

she twirled her curl and he decided to exam Marinette,she looked a bit taller and more curvy,same as Alya that's why she wore a bigger different outfit today,but Marinette..Adrien blushed at the thought, Marinette was wearing the same clothes,the same tight clothes."I should get going..."Adrien said,

"Same here..."Marinette blushed,they both were going to school side-by-side which made it even more awkward Adrien decided to break the silence,"Did you feel a bit...odd this morning?"he asked,Marinette looked up with that same blush on her face,"Yeah...kinda you too?"she asked,he nodded Alya just laughed

Finally arrived at school everyone looked different exept for Marinette and Adrien,

their gym teacher was at the front door,"We are doing swimming first when everyone gets here so go to your locker rooms and change into you swimming suit and trunks,"the lady directed.

"Yes,Madam"Adrien and Marinette say at the same time

they did what she said with a nervous farewell to each guys were the first to get dressed so they were going to start.

The coach asked who would like to go first no one raised their hand it seems like they were hugging themselves, _she was right about me not being the only one_ ,Adrien thought.

(In the girls locker room)

"Alya this suit is too tight!"

"Well,it's your old one didn't you buy a new one?"the girl asked

"Why would I?"she asked,

"OHMYGOSHMARI you had a growth sport,DUH!"

Marinette looked dumbfounded,she looked at herself up and down then Alya,

"You're gonna have to deal with it for now,"

"I CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS,"

"especially infront of Adrien..."

Alya smiled at her

"Dont worry,"

they walk out of the locker room together, _this is gonna be a long day._


End file.
